WHO?
by Uzumaki Uchiha Demas Dobe
Summary: Persahabatan Naruto,Sasuke dan Sakura terpecah entah apa alasanya. Sasuke bersifat kasar dan suka membully Naruto. Apa salahku padamu Sasuke hingga kau membenciku. Sakura juga sekarang menjauhiku mungkin ia juga membenciku. Bukankah kita sahabat apa salahku?


WHO

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei

Pairing : .Naruto, .Sasuke

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Family,Friend

Warnings : Yaoi, Shonen-ai, OOC

Character :

Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura dkk : 17 thn

Itachi : 23 thn

Mikoto : 38 thn

Fugaku : 40 thn

Summary :

Persahabatan Naruto,Sasuke dan Sakura terpecah entah apa alasanya. Sasuke bersifat kasar dan suka membully Naruto. Apa salahku padamu Sasuke hingga kau membenciku. Sakura juga sekarang menjauhiku mungkin ia juga membenciku. Bukankah kita sahabat apa salahku?

CHAPTER 1 : WHY?

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi seorang siswa berambut pirang acak masih duduk termenung di taman sekolah menatap kosong bunga matahari didepannya. Ujung bibis sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah, kening dan pipi berwarna biru membengkak. Setelah mendapat bullyan dari orang yang dulu sangat menyanginya ia langsung berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah. Langit bergemuruh dan datang awan hitam setitik air jatuh dari langit menimpa bumi. Tiba-tiba hujan turun sangat deras, siswa tersebut mendongkrak menutup mata, agak meringis sakit karena hujan mengguyur wajahnya. Tak lama kemudia ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berlari menerjang hujan menuju halte untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Tadaima" ujar anak berambut pirang.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan" jawab seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sambil tersenyum hangat tapi senyumnya menghilang berganti wajah terkejut melihat wajah anaknya yang bengkak dan seragam yang basah kuyub. "Astaga apa yang terjadi denganmu Naru-chan?" Tanya wanita bernama Mikoto tersebut dengan raut wajah cemas.

"A-ano okaa-san tadi naru terjatuh dan menabrak meja" jawab sedikit gugup anak berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto. 'kaasan tidak usah khawatir aku baik-baik saja kok." Lanjutnya dengan cengiran berusaha membuat ibunya tidak cemas.

"Baiklah, cepat obati lukamu dan segera mandi agar kau tidak sakit. Oh ya kenapa tadi kau tidak pulang bersama Sasuke saja agar kau tidak kehujanan?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menyiapkan makan malam.

"Aku tadi ikut eskul dulu kaasan, karena agak lama jadi aku menyuruh Sasuke pulang dulu" jawab Naruto

"Ohh, yasudah kalau begitu segeralah mandi dan turun untuk makan malam" ujar Mikoto dengan senyum ramah.

"Ha'i, kaasan" Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebelum masuk kamar, ia berhenti dan menatap pintu di depan pintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi sendu. Setelah itu ia masuk kamar dan menerjang tempat tidur ukuran king sizenya.

Naruto POV

Hahhh... aku menghela nafas tubuhku terasa mati rasa. Sebaiknya aku mandi mungkin akan terasa lebih baik. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Berendam air panas memang nikmat. Rasa sakit ditubuhku ini tidak sebanding dengan sakit hati yang kurasakan. Aku Uzumaki Naruto orang tuaku sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu karena pembunuhan dan perampokan yang terjadi di rumahku. Saat itu, aku menginap di Kediaman Uchiha, setelah kejadian itu keluarga Uchiha mengangkatku sebagai anak tetapi Tousan masih membiarkanku menggunakan marga "Uzumaki". Tousan,Kaasan dan Itachi-Nii menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka, tapi yang membuatku sangat sedih adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga tidak menerimaku seperti keluarga Uchiha lainya dia membenciku setelah aku masuk keluarga Uchiha entah apa alasanya aku pun tak tau.

"Naru-chan, segeralah turun makan malam sudah siap" Suara kaasan membuyarkan lamunanku, segera aku beranjak keluar kamar

"Ha'i kaasan" jawabku menuju dapur dan mendudukan diri dimeja makan.

"Naru-chan tolong panggilkan Sasuke untuk makan malam sayang" tubuhku sedikit menegang mendengar nama itu. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang dulu sangat menyayangiku dan sangat peduli padaku. Rivalku. Sahabaku. yang sekarang menjadi saudara tiriku. Namun itu dulu.. sekarang ia tel-

" Ru..Naru-chan kau tidak papa sayang?" Ujar kaasan dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Iya kaasan Naru tidak papa. Naru akan memangil Sasuke sekarang" jawabku dengan senyuman. Dan beranjak dati meja makan menuju kamar Sasuke.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Tok..Tok..Tok.. "Sasuke, kaasan menyuruhmu turun untuk makan malam" namun tidak ada jawaban. Sedikit memberanikan diri aku memasuki kamarnya. Ternyata Sasuke sedang tidur, kulangkahkan kakiku ke sisi tempat tidur Sasuke. "Sasuke..bangun kaasan menyuruhmu turun" kataku sambil menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Berisik Dobe! Kau mengganggu tidurku!" sasuke menyentak kasar tanganku dan mendorong tubuhku hingga aku jatuh terduduk di lantai. Aku meringis kesakitan badanku masih sangat sakit hingga terbentur sedikit saja sudah terasa ngilu. Sasuke langsung keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintu meninggalkanku yang kesakitan.

Sasuke rival dan sahabatku yang dulu sangat peduli dan menyayangiku dalam keadaan apapun telah berubah. Sejak aku menjadi bagian dari Uchiha, Sasuke bersikap dingin dan menganggapku seolah tidak ada .

Normal POV

Setitik air jatuh dari mata seindah musim panas itu "kenapa.. hiks apa sebenarnya hiks salahku?" Gumam Naru sambil terisak. Diusapnya air mata dengan punggung tanganya dan berdiri keluar kamar Sasuke menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan semua keluarga Uchiha telah berkumpul "Ayo, Naru-chan segeralah duduk dan makan malam" ujar Itachi menyuruh pemuda pirang duduk. "Ha'i Itachi-Nii" jawab Naru sambil duduk, ia melirik sekilas Pemuda Raven yang duduk didepanya yang menatapnya tajam.

Makan malam berlangsung tenang sesekali Naruto menceritakan kegiatan di sekolahnya dengan antusias yang dibalas senyum tipis Fugaku dan kekehan Mikoto dan Itachi sedangkan Sasuke diam tanpa ekspresi.

Selesai makan Naruto membantu Mikoto mencuci piring dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat.

Sinar mentari pagi yang menyinari kamar berwarna orange terang mengganggu tidur pemuda berambut pirang cerah. "Nngg.. sudah pagi ya" gumamnya dengan mata setengah membuka. Beranjak dari tempat tidurnya melakukan sedikit perenggangan otot. Dengan mata setengah terpejam pemuda itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi "Kyaaaaaa!..." BRUKKK

Mikoto,Itachi,Fugaku yang berada di ruang makan terkejut mendengar suara cempreng milik Naruto berserta bunyi seperti benda terjatuh Sasuke juga sempat tersentak mendengarnya. "Ada apa Naru-chan kau baik-baik saja?!" Teriak Mikoto mendobrak kamar pemuda yang baru saja menjerit. Ketiga Uchiha beserta pemilik kamar sendiri terlonjak kaget saat Mikoto mendobrak pintu kamar.

"daijoubu kaasan. Naru hanya tersandung kaki Naru sendiri hehehe" jawab Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sendiri disertai cengirannya yang masih dalam posisi terjatuh.

"Dobe" ujar Si Raven datar.

"Awas kau, Temeee!" Balas Si pirang yang muka merah karena marah.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar. Naru-chan segeralah mandi sebelum kau terlambat sekolah" Ketiga Uchiha melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Selasai mandi Naruto turun untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya. " Naru-chan berangkat bersama Sasuke saja agar tidak terlambat" kata Mikoto sambil memberikan bento untuk Si pirang.

"Tapi kaasan Sasuke-" jawab Naru agak gusar.

"Tidak ada tapi tapian Naru menunggu bus itu lama nanti kau terlambat." Potong Mikoto. "Sasuke, biarkan Naru berangkat bersamamu.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke

Hening..

Naruto bergerak gelisah sambil menatap keluar jendela mobil Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke apa kau akan menjemput Sakura?" Tanya Naruto gugup. Tidak ada jawaban dari Pemuda Raven itu, ia hanya menghela nafas. Ternyata benar Sasuke menjemput Sakura untuk berangkat sekolah. Sakura. Haruno Sakura, Sahabat kecil Sasuke dan Naruto yang sekarang ini menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Naruto tau dari kecil Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke, tapi tentang perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura Naru tidak pernah tau karna Sasuke dulu jarang membicarakan tentang perasaannya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun" sapa Sakura dengan nada manis yang terdengar agak - mungkin sangat - berlebihan. Dan hanya dibalas gumaman Sasuke. "Mouu, Sasuke-kun kenapa kau mengajak sampah ini berangkat bersama kita?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada manja.

" Kaasan yang menyuruh." Jelas Pemuda Raven itu. Pemuda pirang yang mendengar percakapan kedua sahabatnya hanya tersenyum miris.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku akan berangkat sendiri jika keberadaanku menggangu kalian." Ujar nya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

" Ya, baguslah kau sadar kau itu hanya sampah yang mengotori mobil Sasuke-kun!" Kata Sakura yang merangkul lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura menaiki mobil dan meninggalkan pemuda bermata sapphire yang hanya memandang sendu mereka berdua.

Naruto POV

Sejak Sakura menjadi kekasih Sasuke dia berubah, dari dulu Sasuke tau kalau aku sangat menyukai Sakura sejak kecil itulah mengapa aku menyebut Sasuke Rival. Dari kecil aku selalu mencari perhatian Sakura tetapi Sakura selalu memandang Sasuke, ia selalu bercerita tentang Sasuke.

Pada awal masuk Konoha High School(KHS) Sakura menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke menerimanya di depan mataku, padahal ia tau kalau aku sangat menyukai Sakura. Aku tau Sasuke sangat membenciku tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke? Dan sejak saat itu Sakura mulai menjauhiku terkadang ia juga membullyku di sekolah.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku kulirik jam yang melingkar ditanganku. 07.35 Ck, sial aku terlambat. Batinku. Aku segera berlari menuju halte.

Normal POV

pemuda bermata sapphire berlari menuju KHS saat sampai di gerbang sekolah ia berhenti karena Yamato Sensei sedang menegur dan memberi hukuman bagi siswa yang datang terlambat. "Naruto? Tumben sekali kau terlambat?" Tanya Yamato Sensei bingung karena biasanya muridnya itu selalu datang tepat waktu.

"Etto.. sensei saya tadi naik bus dan busnya itu lama sekali datangnya sensei. Gomenasai sensei" jawab Naruto sedikit menyesal.

"Baiklah kali ini aku maafkan karena kau murid yang rajin dan jarang terlambat. Cepatlah masuk ke kelasmu." Ujar Yamato sensei.

"Ha'i sensei. Arigato Gozaimasu" Si pirang segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Siswa lain memandang Naruto dengan tatapan iri.

"Ck, sialan hanya karna dia murid yang disayangi guru dia dibebaskan begitu saja dari hukuman" bisik siswa berambut perak bermata ungu.

" Ya kau benar kita harus memberinya pelajaran" balas siswa berambut dan bermata orange.

"Aku setuju denganmu Jugo. Kita harus memberinya pelajaran" ujar siswa berambut putih kepada siswa berambut orange -yang kita ketahui bernama Jugo- sambil menyeringai.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian berbisik-bisik kalau ingin protes hukuman langsung saja jangan berbisik-bisik" bentak Yamato sensei.

"Ti-tidak sensei" jawab ketiga siswa bersamaan, merinding melihat kemurkaan Yamato Sensei.

Sesampainya didepan pintu kelas 11A -tentu saja kelas Naruto- yang ternyata Kakashi Sensei belum datang. "Ohayou.. minna!" sapa -teriak- pemuda bermata sapphire yang sukses membuat dengungan ditelinga teman-temannya.

"Ohayou mou Naru-chan!" Balas kiba tidak kalah keras dari suara merdu -merusak dunia shinobi- milik sahabanya itu.

Ohh, kami-sama kurasa aku harus memeriksakan telingaku setelah ini. Batin miris salah satu teman Naruto.

"Ck, mendokusei bisakah kalian berdua mengecilkan volume suara kalian yang menggangu polusi udara?" Kata siswa berambut nanas bernama Shikamaru.

"Ha? Mengganggu polusi udara?" Tanya si pirang dengan pose berfikir -yang terlihat kawaii di mata seme- "polusi.." sedikit -mungkin banyak - berfikir keras.

"Hahh.. sudahlah Naru-chan jangan berfikir terlalu keras aku kasihan pada otak kecilmu yang sama kecilnya dengan itumu" ujar Sai dengan senyum aneh.

"Na-NANII! kau bilang SAIII!" Teriak Naruto dengan wajah merah padam karena kesal -dan sedikit malu- dan yang diteriaki hanya senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Yare-yare ada apa Naruto kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Kakashi Sensei yang baru datang "dan apa yang kau lakukan didepan kelas?" Lanjutnya.

"Hehehe kakashi sensei sudah datang ya? Padahal aku baru mau menjeput kakashi sensei yang tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan.." jelas Naruto -yang sudah jelas- berbohong dengan cengiran lima jari.

Menjemput apanya jelas-jelas kau sendiri juga terlambat Naruto.. batin Kiba

" Kalau menjemput kenapa kau memakai tas Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi sensei curiga. "Baiklah. Segeralah duduk dibangkumu" lanjut kakashi sensei tanpa mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu berjalan menuju bangkunya dan BRUKK "Opss maaf kakiku terlalu panjang" Kata siswi berambut merah dengan wajah sok bersalah. Kening Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena berbenturan dengan lantai. Akhh, ittai.. miris sekali hidupku. Batin Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Apa maksudmu Karin?! Kau sengaja kan!" Bentak Kiba.

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Dan tidak papa Karin" ujar Si pirang yang sudah berdiri dan memegangi keningnya yang berdarah.

"Tapi Naru kau ber-"

"Sudahlah Kiba aku tidak papa" potong Naruto sambil tersenyum agar sahabatnya tidak khawatir. Naruto kembali berjalan dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Naruto, kalau kau sakit lebih baik kau ke UKS saja" saran Kakashi Sensei

"Tidak sensei aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, nah sekarang anak-anak buka buku kalian halaman 22" kata Kakashi sensei.

Tanpa mereka sadari siswa bermata onyx memperhatikan interaksi siswa bermata sapphire itu dari bangku pojok, mengepalkan tangan dan rahangnya mengeras saat melihat tingkah Naruto dan Karin.

pemuda berkulit tan yang tidak dapat konsentrasi pada materi yang disampaikan Kakashi Sensei, kepalanya sangat pusingdan sangat sakit setelah ia jatuh tadi, sekilas ingatan muncul dikepanya.

"Naru, aku sangat menyayangimu kau adalah milikku dan kita akan selalu bersama" ujar anak usia 10 tahun berambut oranye pada anak berambut pirang bermata biru sapphire menggemaskan .

"Nalu, juga sayang aniki." Jawab anak berambut pirang -yang diketahui adik anak berambut oranye dengan cengiran lima jari dan mata berbinar.

Anak berambur oranye tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut adiknya.

Ap-apa itu tadi akh.. kepalaku sakit sekali. Rintih Naruto sambil menarik surai pirangnya.

Teet.. Teet.. Teet

Bunyi bell istirahat berbunyi Kakashi sensei keluar dari ruang kelas dan siswa siswi berhamburan(?) menuju kantin.

"Naru, ayo ke kantin." Ajak Kiba menghampiri bangku Naruto melihat sahabatnya menjambaki surai pirangnya dan terlihat kesakitan mau tidak mau ia cemas dan bertanya "Kau baik-baik saja Naru? Apa kau sakit?"

"Ugh.. tidak Kiba aku tidak apa ayo kita ke kantin" sahut naru yang masih terlihat kesakitan Baru dua langkah berjalan BRUKk Naruto jatuh pingsan untung saja Pemuda berambut pantat ayam -Sasuke- segera menangkap pemuda berkulit tan itu dan menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya keluar menuju UKS.

Kiba yang baru tersadar dari shoknya(?) tersadar dan lari mengejar Sasuke dan diikuti Kiba CS -Sai,Shikamaru,Chouji- dan Sasuke CS -Neji, Shino-. Sakura yang melihat adegan romantis(?) itu menjadi marah dan iri, seumur-umur menjadi kekasih dan sahabat Sasuke ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu. Meskipun ia kekasih Sasuke tapi kekasihnya itu tetap saja bersikap dingin padanya, kecuali kalau didepan Naruto, Pemuda Raven itu langsung bersikap manis -agak manis- padanya.

Awas kau Naruto... Batin Sakura murka.

"Ooi..Sasuke mau bawa kemana Naru!" teriak Kiba yang masih mengejar Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak menghiraukan teriakan Kiba, ia masih membawa pemuda yang tengah menutup matanya dengan wajah stoic namun jika dilihat baik-baik ada sedikit guratan cemas wajahnya yang sudah sedatar triplek(?).

Sepanjang lorong semua siswa membelalakkan mata melihat Sasuke yang menggendong Naruto ala bridal style. Mana ada pembully yang menggendong orang yang dibully dengan cara romantis seperti itu. Pembully. Sasuke adalah orang yang selama 5 thn ini terus membully pemuda tan itu. Alasan ia membully Naruto hanya Sasuke dan Kami-sama saja yang tau.

Sesampainya di UKS ia membaringkan tubuh Naruto dan mengobati luka di kening Naruto.

" astaga Sasuke kau membuat kami semua lelah" oceh Kiba yang baru datang bersama temannya. Kiba menatap Naruto khawatir "Apa yang terjadi pada Naru, Uchiha? Tanya Kiba pada Pemuda Raven itu

"Hn." Jawanya datar lalu meninggalkan ruang UKS di ikuti prajuritnya(?) . Kiba hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dasar Uchiha pantat ayam sialannn! Teriak kiba dalam hati.

"Sepertinya Naru hanya pingsan" ujar Sai melihat Kiba yang frustasi akibat ulah Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Hoamm.. Mendokusei" sambil membaringkan diri di tempat tidur yang masih kosong. Ketiga temannya hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Nngg.." semua mata menoleh kearah pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

"Naru, kau tidak apa? Mana yang sakit? Apa kau pusing? Mual kau masih ingat aku kan?" Tanya Kiba beruntun membuat semua orang di sana sweetdrop.

"Kau malah membuatnya pusing dengan semua pertanyaanmu Kiba. Dan apa apaan pertanyaanmu yang terakhir. Kau pikir Naruto amnesia?" ujar Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tidur tampannya. Kiba hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa, Kiba." Jawab pemuda berkulit tan itu

"Kau tau Naru-chan, Sasuke tadi sangat romantis sekali saat membawamu kemari" kata Sai dengan background love-love(?)

"Ap-apa maksud mu?" Tanya Naruto gugup dan tersentak. " dasar bodoh kau Sai mana mungkin Sasuke peduli padaku" lanjut Naruto yang menyangkal sambil tertawa hambar.

"Kau itu yang bodoh Naru tadi memang benar Sasuke yang membawa kesini -dengan menggendong mu ala bridal style" jelas chouji yang dari tadi hanya jadi patung hokage(?).

"Apa benar" gumam pemuda berkulit tan itu. Semua orang yang ada di sana masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

Sasuke POV

Aku berjalan menuju kantin, sialan sekali Karin Si Jalang itu melukai Naruto. Yang berhak melukai Naru hanya aku. Sesampainya di Kantin aku langsung menyeret Karin menuju atap sekolah.

"Sasuke-kun? ada apa kenapa kau menggandeng tanganku" tanya-nya dengan wajah merona dan suara yang dibuat-buat manis. Ck, dasar jalang siapa juga yang menggandeng tanganmu jelas jelas aku sedang menyeretmu dasar bodoh. Ku abaikan perkataannya dan terus menyeretnya ke atap. "Apa kau tau apa kesalahamu?" Ujarku dingin sambil menarik rambutnya.

"Akh.. lepaskan Sasuke-kun..Sakit. Aku tidak tau Sa-sasuke-kun" rintihnya. Che, siapa yang peduli dengan wajah memelasmu.

"Dengar, jika kau melukai Dobe lagi aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat hidupmu seperti di Neraka" ujarku dingin dam menatap tajam matanya. Setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Normal POV

"Naru, ayo kuantar pulang" ajak Kiba. Saat ini mereka berjalan keluar gerbang setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Iie.. Kiba aku akan naik bus saja lagi pula rumah kita berbeda arah" tolak Naruto halus sambil tersenyum. "baiklah teman-teman Jaa" ujar Naru yang keluar gerbang sambil melambaikan tangan kepada teman-temannya.

"Jaa Naru/Naru-chan/Naruto" jawab mereka serentak. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

Haahh.. pemuda bemata sapphire itu menghela Nafas sambil menunggu bus di halte.

TIN..TIN ia menoleh mendapati mobil Sasuke diseberang jalan. Huh? Sasuke mau apa dia disini? Batin Naruto mengerutkan alis bingung. Pemuda Raven itu menghampiri Naruto yang masih memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Pulang bersamaku." Kata Sasuke

"Huh?" Sasuke mendengus melihat kelemotan Naruto. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Naruto, ia segera menarik tangan Naruto dan menuju mobilnya.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa kau mengajak sampah ini pulang bersama kita?" Tanya Sakura yang turun dar mobil karena kesal Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto. pemuda bemata sapphire yang berada di samping Sasuke hanya menunduk, mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Kau, pulang sendiri aku ada urusan" kata Sasuke yang mengacuhkan Sakura dan memasukkan(?) Naruto ke mobil dan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sialan kau Narutoo!" Teriak sakura setelah mobil Sasuke yang melaju meninggalkanya sendirian. "Awas kau Naruto" kata Sakura dengan aura hitam disekitarnya. Orang - orang yang berjalan di sekitanya menjauh karena merasakan perubahan aura Sakura.

pemuda pirang itu tidak -sangat tidak- menyukai suasana hening begini. Dia itu sudah dinobatkan menjadi The Prince's Noisy dan Uke Idaman se- KHS -tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto-. Dari mereka meninggalkan Sakura sampai detik ini Sasuke bahkan tidak mengajaknya bicara sehuruf pun.

"Umm..Sasuke ke-kenapa kau meninggalkan Sakura sendiri?" Tanya Naruto sedikit gugup dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Sasuke. TWITCH! Urat perempatan muncul di pelipis Naruto "Teme! Kau menyebalkan! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kekasihmu itu dijalan sendiri?!" Teriak pemuda pirang yang mulai mendidih, mukanya nerah dan menatap Pemuda Raven tajam -bukanya tajam malah tambah manis-. Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tingkah manis pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Hn. Dobe bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke yang masih menatap lurus jalanan di depannya.

"hahh.. yasudahlah. Arigato, Teme" naruto hanya menghela nafas dan berterima kasih pada Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis karena tidak tau maksud ucapan Si Pirang

"Arigato karena telah membawaku ke UKS" jelas Naruto. Tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke, Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya keluar jendela mobil.

"Tadaima!" Teriak Si Pirang dengan penuh semangat -masa muda- dan memasuki rumah bersama Sasuke.

"Jangan berteriak dobe kau membuat kaca di rumah ini retak" kata Sasuke mendengar Naruto berteriak, Naruto hanya memalingkan wajah dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis -sekali- melihat perilaku kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

"Okaeri Naru-chan, Sasuke" sambut Mikoto menghampiri kedua anaknya. "Naru-chan kenapa dengan keningmu?" Tanya mikoto cemas.

"Ini..ini.." Naruto bingung mencari alasan

" Dia terkena lembaran bola kaasan." Potong Sasuke melihat kegelisahan Naruto mencari alasan "Sasuke, mau kekamar duluan"lanjutnya.

"baiklah. dan Naru-chan ka-"

"Naru juga kekamar dulu kaasan Jaa" potong Naruto yang langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Mikoto hanya mengeleng melihat anak-anaknya.

"Tousan, Kaasan, Itachi-nii Ittekimasu" kata Naruto yang selesai sarapan dan mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"Itterasshai Naru-chan" jawab Mikoto dan Itachi. Dan Fugaku hanya mengguman.

Di depan gerbang Sasuke berdiri dengan gayanya yang keren -sebelah tanganya dimasukkan saku- didepan pintu mobilnya. Melihat Si Pirang keluar dari gerbang ia segera mengandeng -menyeret- Si Pirang masuk ke mobilnya. "Oi..oi teme apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan aku." Naruto terkejut Sakuke memasukkanya ke mobil. Tak menghiraukan protesan Naruto, Sasuke langsung melaju menuju KHS.

Drettt..Drettt

Handphone Sasuke bergetar "Moshi - moshi. Sasuke-kun kenapa kau belum menjemputku?" Tanya Sakura yang menelfon Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau berangkat sendiri ke sekolah" jawab Pemuda Raven itu singkat.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun ak-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan bicaranya Sasuke langsung mematikan telfon. Sakura yang berada diseberang hanya bisa mengumpat.

"Teme, kenapa kau tidak menjemput Sakura?" Tanya Naruto yang memecah keheningan.

"Malas" jawab Sasuke singkat. "Keningmu masih sakit?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar

Pemuda tan itu membeku ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bertanya tentang keadaanya setelah sekian lama. Apa aku boleh berharap Sasuke peduli lagi padaku? tanya didalam hati. "I-Iie ini sudah tidak sakit." Jawab Naruto gugup sambil tersenyum lebut.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dari Naruto wajahnya agak memanas melihat senyum tulus Naruto.

Pemuda beriris sapphire yang sedang melamun tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai di KHS. "be..Dobe" panggil Sasuke yang menyadarkan Naruto dari alam bawah sadarnya(?)

"Apa Teme?!" Jawab naruto kesal karena Sasuke selalu memanggilnya Dobe. Dia kan murid rajin dan lumayan pintar meskipun tidak sepintar Sasuke.

"Kita sudah sampai, Usuratonkachi" jawab Sasuke memutar bola matanya, jengah melihat kelemotan Naruto.

"O-oh. Gomen" Naruto tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya. Ia segera turun dari mobil "Arigato Sasuke" ujar Naruto dan berjalan mendahului Uchiha bungsu itu.

Pemuda Raven itu tersenyum tipis dan berjalan di belakang Pemuda tan itu. Semua siswa terperangah dan siswi membelalakan mata melihat Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka berbisik-bisik melihat iri dan sinis Naruto. Pemuda tan itu hanya menunduk dalam, Sasuke yang melihat itu segera menggandeng tangan Naruto "ayo cepet dobe jalanmu lamban sekali, kau mau dihukum Asuma-Sensei?" ujarnya membawa Naruto menjauh dari siswa siswi KHS. Naruto hanya pasrah ditarik-tarik oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah anak-anak ayo kita kibarkan semangat masa muda kita berlari sebanyak 50 kali mengitari lapangan ini!" Teriak guru olahraga dengan gaya rambut aneh, alis tebal dan tak lupa senyum cerah dengan gigi yang mengkilat.

"ha'i! Guy-Senseiii!" Jawab seorang murid dengan gaya yang sama dengan guru olahraganya -Guy-Sensei- murid lain hanya sweetdrop dan menghela nafas melihat tingkah absurd guru dan murid itu.

Setelah kelas 11A berlari 50 kali putaran -bagi yang berminat- mereka istirahat dan berganti pakaian. "A-ano Naruto-kun ini untukmu" Hinata menyerahkan Jus jeruk dengan wajah merona.

"Huh? Arigato Hinata-chan" ujar Pemuda bermata langit musim panas itu ceria dengan senyum lima jari menerima uluran jus jeruk itu. "duduklah disini Hinata-chan" Naruto menepuk bangku kosong disampinya.

"Umm.. ba-baiklah" muka Hinata semakin merah karena bisa duduk disamping Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang onxy menatap tajam mereka, tangannya terkepal hingga kuku jarinya memutih melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah dan Naruto yang tertawa ceria.

Teeet...teet...teeet

Bell pulang sekolah berbunyi kelas 11A keluar dari kelas dan berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Naruto menusuri lorong kelas tiba -tiba pergelangan tanganya ditarik oleh seseorang ia melonta tapi orang itu malah mengeratkan peganganya, Naru berusaha tapi mulutnya disekap. Ia dibawa ke gudang sekolah, orang itu medorong Naruto ke lantai dan menghidupkan lampu. Pemuda bermata langit musim panas itu membelalakan mata mengetahui orang yang membawanya kemari. "Sa-sasuke?"

"Hn? Kenapa terkejut Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke santai.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto, ia takut kegelapan karena mungkin saja disana ada mahluk halus.

"dengar dobe!" Bentak Sasuke sambil menarik kasar surai pirang Naruto.

"Akh..Sasuke lepas" rintih Naruto berusaha melepaskan tarikan.

" . . .Hyuga!" Desisnya menekankan tiap kata tanpa memperdulikan rintihan Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto hingga ia berdiri dan melayangkan tinju di perut Naruto berulang kalung.

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

"he-hentikan te- akh te-teme"

"Jadi. Jangan. Menjauhlah. Dari. Hyuga!" DUAK! BRUKK setelah memukul pipi Pemuda bermata langit musim panas itu dengan keras, ia meninggalkan Naruto yang meringis kesakitan dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Pemuda berkulit tan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ke rumah. "Tadaima" ujarnya lirih nyaris berbisik, dengan langkah mengendap - endap ia memasuki kamar.

"Naru-chan kau sudah pulang?" tanya mikoto

"Sudah kaasan" jawab naru lirih, ia meringis merasakan denyutan di pipinya.

"Kalau begitu turunlah untuk makan malam"

"Tidak, kasaan aku ingin langsung istirahat saja"

"Baiklah segeralah tidur" mikoto menuruni tangga.

Tokk Tokk Tokk

"Naru-chan kau sudah tidur?" itachi yang selesai makan menghampiri Naruto karena merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia membuka pintu kamar Naruto tanpa mendengar jawaban pemilik kamar.

"Itachi-nii?" Naru mengerutkan alis

"Kau pasti habis dipukuli Sasuke lagi, sini biar aku obati" Itachi mengobati luka di sudut bibir Naru. Itachi memang tau adiknya itu kerap memukuli Naru, Ia pun tau apa alasan adiknya melakukan hal itu tapi Itachi tidak memberitau Naruto.

"Nahh sudah selesai sekarang tidurlah agar kau besok lebih baik" ujar Itachi tersenyum lembut. Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya, hahh Sasuke sampai kapan kau menutup hatimu dan terus seperti ini. Batin Uchiha Sulung itu sambil mengusap lembut surai pirang pemuda bermata langit musim panas yang sudah terlelap. Ia keluar dari kamar Naru dan memasuki kamarnya.

Hari ini Naruto berangkat naik bus, dari tadi pagi Naru belum bertemu Uchiha pantat ayam yang kemarin memukulinya. Di KHS seperti biasa ia selalu terlihat ceria meskipun tubuhnya masih terasa sakit.

"Naru kau ditunggu Sasuke di atap sekolah" ujar seorang pemuda.

"Ha? A-aku?"

"Ya. Cepatlah" kata pemuda itu.

"Naru, sebaiknya kau tidak ke sana aku punya firasat buruk" ujar Kiba yang cemas pada sahabatnya.

"Tidak Kiba aku akan kesana." Jawab naru "dan sebaiknya aku kesana sendiri. Jaa ne" potong Naruto saat kiba akan memprotesnya.

"Hahh anak itu keras kepala" kiba hanya menghela nafas

"Ck, mendokusei" kata shikamau yang juga khawatir pada Pemuda berkulit tan itu

"Sa-sasuke" panggil Naruto yang takut Pemuda Raven itu akan memukulinya lagi.

"Siapa yang kau cari Uzumaki? Sasuke tidak ada disini" sahut suara -yang jelas bukan suara Sasuke-.

"Benar rubah kecil. Yang ada hanya kami" kata seorang lagi bersama temannya. Naruto mulai ketakutan badanya bergetar. ketiga pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Mau apa kalian?!" Naruto mulai panik.

"tentu saja menghabisimu." kata pemuda berambut oranye yang masih menyeringai. Naru berbalik dan segera lari namun lengannya dicengkram pemuda berambut perak.

"Eits.. kau mau kemana Uzumaki?"

"Sui, pegang erat dia" perintah pemuda berambut putih pada pemuda berambut perak -Suigetsu-

"Cepat habisi dia Jugo, Kimimaro!" Kata Suigetsu

"Dengan senang hati" ujar Jugo sambil menyeringai

Mereka mulai memukuli Naru, pemuda beriris Sappire itu hanya pasrah dia sudah lelah dan sakit karena pukulan Sasuke kemarin mau melawanpun pasti akan kalah.

"Hei berhenti kalian" ujar Neji dingin. Mereka bertiga menoleh keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis sebelum riwayat mereka tamat lebih baik mereka melarikan diri. Neji menghampiri Pemuda berkulit tan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, ia menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan membawa ke UKS.

"Nngg.." mata seindah langit musim panas itu mulai memperlihatkan keindahannya

"Naru, kau sudah sadar? tanya kiba yang duduk disamping Naruto.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara lemah

"Kau di UKS" jawab Sai dengan senyum aneh

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Mungkin -krauk-4 jam bell -krauk- pulang sudah berbunyi -krauk- dari tadi."jawab Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

"aku ingin pulang" ujar Naru lemah

"Ayo bersamaku saja" ajak Kiba

"Tidak. Biar aku yang mengantarnya" sahut seseorang yang baru datang. Tanpa aba - aba Neji menggegam tangan Naru dan membawanya pulang -pulang ke rumah naru maksudnya- Kiba CS s melongo menatap kepergian keduanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang Neji"

"Hn."

Naruto masuk ke rumah, tanpa diketahui Pemuda berkulit tan itu sepasang onyx mengawasi mereka dari jendela atas. Nejinyang mengetahui itu memasang seringaiannya setelah pemuda berambut pirang itu memasuki kediamannya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu membalasnya dengan deathglare sambil mengepalkan tangan, setelah itu dia beranjak dari sana untuk keluar menyambut kepulangan Naruto.

"Tadaima" tidak ada yang menyahut apa tidak ada orang dirumah? Batinnya tidak biasanya Mikoto tidak menyambutnya. "Sa-sasuke kau sudah pulang?"

"Hn. Aku di kamar Dobe. Kemarilah" balas Sasuke yang berada kamarnya.

"Sa-sasuke?"membuka sedikit pintu kamar Sasuke dan menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Hn? masuklah dobe, kaasan tousan dan itachi sedang pergi" Sasuke beranjak dari tidurnya lalu ia mendong Naruto hingga punggunya berbenturan dengan tembok. "Sudah, ku bilang kau jangan mendekati hyuga. kau mau melawanku hn?" Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto

"Maaf, Sasuke Neji hanya mengantarku pulang" jawab Naru menundukkan kepala.

"Kau harus di beri pelajaran dobe"

DUAKK Sasuke memukul wajah Naruto hingga tersungkur dilantai lalu ia menendang perut pemuda bersurai pirang itu dan menginjaknya dengan keras.

"AKHH!"

"Ini. Yang. Terakhir. Kali. Aku. Memperingatkanmu. Dobe" desisnya tajam dengan menekankan setiap kata "keluar dari kamarku" lanjutnya dingin. Naruto keluar sambil memegangi perutnya dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamarnya.

"Berani sekali kalian" ujar pemuda onyx dingin menatap tajam ketiga pemuda yang berlutut dihadapannya. "Kalian pikir kalian siapa" decihnya.

"Ma-maafkan kami Uchiha-sama" pemuda berambut perak berkata lirih.

"Ck, aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian. Neji, Shino habisi mereka" desis Sasuke dan pergi menutup pintu di atap sekolah terakhir yang didengarnya hanya suara pukulan yang dilakukan kedua temannya.

"Naruto, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Kata garis bersurai bubble gum. Pemuda pirang mengiyakan ajakan gadis didepannya dengan pandangan penuh harap." Tapi tidak disini ku ajak ke tempat favoritku" lanjutnya dengan seringai licik yang pemuda bermata sapphire itu.

Naruto tersenyum senang "baiklah ayo Sakura" mereka menaiki mobil dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengerutkan alisnya, ini kan arah menuju hutan mengajakku kemari? batinnya bingung. "A-ano Sakura-chan kita akan kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Kau akan tau nanti Naru." Sakura menghentikan mobilnya dipinggiran hutan "ayo kita sudah sampai" ajaknya yang dibalas anggukan pelan Naruto. Sesampainya ditempat tujuan Sakura, ia menatap mata sapphire didepanya tajam"kalian, cepat ikat dia" perintah Sakura pada dua orang yang bersembunyi dibalik semak.

"A-apa maksudmu Sakura?" Tanya pemuda tan itu sambil melonta dari ikatan 2 orang bertubuh besar disampingnya. Ia tidak percaya sahabanya -dulu- melakukan hal ini padanya. Matanya mulai berkaca - kaca menahan tangis.

"Hm? Kau pikir apa Naruto aku tidak peduli lagi padamu kau tau" decihnya. "lakukan tugas kalian!" perintah gadis bersurai pink. kedua orang itu memukuli Naruto hingga babak belur, wajahnya penuh dengan darah. Seragam yang tadinya putih bersih sekarang berwarna merah, Sakura menatap datar keadaan Naruto. Setelah cukup memberi pelajaran Naruto ia membisikkan "Dengar Naruto kau jangan dekati Sasuke-kun lagi atau kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari ini" lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Si Pirang yang masih terikat di batang pohon.

Ck, sial ini sudah pukul 7.30 malam. Batinnya melirik arloji di sela sela tanganya yang terikat.

Mikoto sedang cemas karena Naruto belum juga pulang, ia meminta Itachi dan Sasuke mencari Pemuda bersurai Pirang itu.

" Dimana, kau dobe?" Gumamnya cemas ia menatap arlojinya ini sudah pukul 7.30 kau dimana Naru? Sasuke merai ponselnya dan menelfon Naruto. Tuut. Tuut. "Halo! Dobe kau dimana?!"

"Te-meh uhuk ta-su uhuk ke-te"

" Ka-kau dimana Naru?" Tanyanya sakarang Sasuke sangat cemas Naruto bicara sambil terbatuk-batuk.

" a-ku uhuk di hu uhuk tan" tuut tuut panggilan terputus.

"Ck, kuso!" raven menggeram "ini masih sempat" gumamnya sambil melirik arloji. Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju hutan terdekat " .bertahanlah dobe" ujarnya berulang kali dengan perasaan kalut.

keluar dari mobil dan berlari sekuat tenaga memasuki hutan "Naruto!" Teriaknya. Diedarkanya pandangan ke seluruh penjuru arah, sekelebat warna kuning cerah terlintas ia segera menghampiri sosok kuning yang terikat tersebut.

"Na-naruto?" pemuda berambut raven membeku didepannya memang benar sosok yang dicarinya hanya saja keadaannya benar - benar menyedihkan matanya setengah menutup, seragam kusut dengan darah mengering wajahnya pucat dan babak belur. Dilepasnya tubuhnya yang terikat, pemuda bersurai pirang ambuk di pelukan raven. ""Na-naruto?" Panggilnya sambil menepuk pelan pipi tan itu.

"Uhuk Sa-su-ke uhuk sa-kit" menepuk dadanya yang sesak, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Sasuke menggendong pemuda tan itu dan membawanya ke mobil, dilepasnya jaket dan dikenakan pada tubuh Naruto lalu ia mengambil oksigen kecil dan dipasangkan pada hidung pemuda bermata sapphire di depannya. Nafasnya berangsur-angsur mulai teratur, namun matanya mulai terpejam Naruto tersenyum sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Bertahanlah dobe" Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dan membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit.

Disebuah ruangan yang minim cahaya terlihat pria sedang menatap lembut sebuah figura foto. "Tuan, Uchiha itu masih terus berada di dekatnya. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" pria -anak buah- pria itu masuk dan memberi informasi pada bosnya.

Pria bersurai oranye menyeringai "biarkan saja. Aku yang akan mendekatinya sendiri dengan tanganku. Tapi jika Uchiha-Uchiha itu menjauhkanku dari nya lagi, aku tidak akan segan - segan membantai mereka seperti yang kulakukan dulu" jawanya dengan rahang mengeras.

"Ha"i" jawabnya dan pergi meninggalkan bosnya yang lagi - lagi memandang figura foto.

"Aku akan merebutmu, dan kita akan selalu bersama Naru" dibelainya foto anak laki-laki bersurai pirang cerah, sambil menyeringai.

TBC

Review Please? ∩_∩~＠^_^＠~


End file.
